


Offer What Can't Be Taken

by unsettled



Series: Escape verse [2]
Category: Blade (Movie Series), Inception (2010)
Genre: Comment Fic, Other, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is going to stop," Arthur tells him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offer What Can't Be Taken

"Right," Arthur says, and shoves him against the wall, and how on earth skinny, slight little Arthur can keep him here is a mystery. He jerks back from Arthur's touch, because he's not supposed to touch Arthur, isn't supposed to hurt Arthur and that's the only thing he remembers how to do anymore.

"This is going to stop," Arthur tells him.

"What is?"

Arthur narrows his eyes, obviously displeased. "You and Eames. You're not making things _better_. He'll take whatever you do to him, but that doesn't mean it's working."

"Shut up," Hannibal snarls, and for more than a second, he can feel the urge to bite, to rend, to take Arthur down.

Arthur presses his forearm tighter to Hannibal's throat. "No," he says. "This is stopping. I know you can't – can't control yourself yet. That's ok; we'll work on it. But Eames can't keep taking this, no matter what he thinks." He tilts his chin up, offers the tantalizing pulse of his throat, knowing, surely, that Hannibal can't resist it.

"I'm not allowed to," he says, eyes fixed to that beating point.

Arthur smiles, something cold and tight and bitter. "Eames isn't the one in charge here."


End file.
